Fire and Ice
by goldenwolfwings
Summary: <html><head></head>Jean is having a recurring bad dream, and Armin wonders what is wrong. (I wrote this a while ago, but i thought it deserved to be posted, it's a one-shot but if you guys want, i can make it a continuing story) (warnings: mild suggestive themes and silliness)</html>


Fire and Ice A Jean/Armin tale

"Stop fawning over me, I'm _fine_," groaned Jean, pushing Armin away from him. "It was just a bad dream."

"But you were-" Armin retorted, but then fell silent, due to the sharp stare Jean shot at him. Armin then sighed. He really _did_ care about Jean, but he was so stubborn sometimes, especially when talking about his feelings. It just became a waste of time after a long argument going in circles and circles about the same thing.

It seemed as if Jean dreamt about something terrible every night, because he called out in his sleep and tossed and turned. Armin wondered if this had anything to do with the death of Jean's dearest friend, Marco. Would this impair his ability to love, because of his traumatic loss? Armin hoped not.

"Well we better get to the meeting room, Erwin wants to tell us about the new mission," Jean said casually, like they had never been arguing.

Armin snapped out of his deep thought. "Y-yeah. Ok let's go," he said.

Both guys stood up and walked awkwardly together to the meeting room. Armin walked slightly behind Jean, examining his every move. He noticed that Jean was more tense than usual, and didn't look at Armin for a second. tHEN ARMIN BECAME MESMERIZED BY JEANS ASS. MMMMM LOOK AT THAT BOOTY- Armin then slapped the fanfiction writer in the face, and shooshed her. "Please don't state that aloud. It's a very private thought and people aren't supposed to know that until the end. People still think I'm straight," Armin hissed under his breath. The writer giggled and then continued to write.

Jean then stopped walking and turned around, feeling very confused. "Armin, why are you talking to your horse?" Jean asked, puzzled.

"I just am telling it good job for being a horse," Armin said frantically, trying not to reveal the fanfiction-writer-disguised-as-a-horse. The writer whinnied to try to show that she was really a horse. Jean sighed and turned around.

"Ok," he said.

After the long and tedious meeting, Armin and Jean decided to relax in their dormitory. They were the only ones in there, since the rest of the guys had remedial science with Hanji. Armin then decided it was time.

"Hey Jean, can I sit there with you?" he asked, dropping his book on his own bed and standing up to look up at Jean in his top bunk.

"Uh sure~" Jean said, scooting a bit.

Armin grinned a little (which is rather rare), and climbed up onto Jean's bunk. Armin sat down in the corner of the wall, and pulled some of the mess of blankets over his legs.

"So how did you get out of extra science classes?" Armin asked curiously. Jean had never seemed amazing at science, but he must be better than most of the kids because everyone except them and a few other girls had to take the extra lessons.

"Oh, haha, yeah, that. I just did my extra classes with her one-on-one, because I don't work well with other people sometimes," Jean said nonchalantly. "I guess you just have really great grades because you're extremely intelligent, am I right?"

"Yeah," Armin said, blushing a little.

Jean laughed a little. It was such a precious little laugh. Armin moved a little closer to Jean, and rested his head on his shoulder.

"H-hey Jean.." Armin started, stammering.

"What is it? Is it about the dream? I'm ok—" Jean said, but was cut off.

"No, no. It's not about that, we've already gone over that," he groaned. Armin froze up a tad bit, afraid that he wouldn't be able to say what he wanted to without Jean breaking Armin's train of thought.

"Well…" Jean said slowly, puzzled.

"I-I just w-wanted to tell you that I-I really would like you…you…" Armin stuttered, which was very unlike his normal controlled calm.

Jean looked at Armin intensely, and brushed his hand over his hand. "Go on," Jean said gently.

"Will you…will you…. do you wanna…like, you know…uh, how am I going to say this without sounding weird," Armin said. He then took a deep breath and muttered,"heyjeanyourereallyhotwillyougooutwithmeivebeenthinkingthisforawhile

pleasedonthateme!"

Jean's eyes widened. He just sat there, blushing profusely. Absentmindedly he moved a bit closer Armin.

"Yeah." He whispered.

Armin sighed happily, melting into Jean's arms. They were happy, and he didn't need to know anything else. Slowly, their faces touched, and they gave each other a long, warm kiss.

And they didn't notice a horse outside the window slowly cheering them on.

The End. 


End file.
